


Truth Or Dare

by Markielover



Category: Take That, Take That (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Facetime, Fluff, Gay, M/M, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markielover/pseuds/Markielover
Summary: Mark talks to Howard about what's worrying him over Facetime, He hasn't seen or spoken to Gary in ages, but later confesses his feelings to him over a video call, how will Gary take things?.
Relationships: Barlowen, Gary Barlow/Mark Owen, Mark Owen/ Gary Barlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Truth Or Dare

Mark walks around the office room of his California summer home and sighs lightly. He's always loved this place that's why he comes here so often, but... this time It just doesn't feel right, he feels like something is wrong or something bad is going to happen in the next few weeks... Mark came out across the pond to get away from the music for awhile, not too long, just a little break to himself. Of course he misses Howard and Gary but he can Facetime them at any time If he wants to talk to them, so it's not like they're really gone at all.

\-------------------------------

"I feel weird Howard... almost like something isn't right".

Mark flashes an uncomfortable look at his Iphone screen where Howard is, In the UK , on the other side of the world. 

"Mate cmon, you said you wanted to have a 'nice' relaxing holiday... if you bloody worry about stuff all the time then you're not gonna have a very good time over there" Howard says and shifts his eyes to look at the trees outside his house for a moment, then returns his eyes back onto his Iphone screen where Mark is, sitting on his office chair.

"I guess your right, sorry I just don't know why I'm so worried about nothing!, yno?" Mark runs a hand through his slightly greasy hair, he really needs a shower after this call.

"No... I don't... but you'll be okay..." Howard picks up his cup of coffee and sips it, taking a long pause then puts it back down again. 

"Spoken to Gary yet?" Howard asks Mark curiously.

"What?!, no... I mean, why woul- He's busy obviously, doing those crooner sessions and what not" Mark flaps a hand at Howard, even if he's miles away from him.

"Was just asking mate..., no need to get all defensive on me" Howard laughs at Marks reaction, he knows how he feels about Gary anyways, he just likes teasing and winding him up about it.

"Anyways mate I should be off now, gonna go out on me bike" Howard stands up, still holding his phone in his right hand and finishes off his cup of coffee that he made earlier.

Mark nods at this, "Okay... but don't film yourself whilst riding a bike again then put it on bloody Instagram!" Mark laughs lightly, Howard does the same and smiles back at him over the phone.

"Ah I can't let the fans down mate..., anyways I should be off, see ya soon!" Howard says and ends the call.

"Bye!" Mark waves , ends the call and puts his phone down on the coffee table. Later on that day he decides to do abit of shopping and grab a nice refreshing juice whilst on his walk out on a lovely sunny day.

\--------------------

Mark is sitting in his bedroom and sighs, he knew this would happen, with the virus spreading the world going into lockdown, is such a terrifying thought, but now, it's a reality. 

"Over 987 deaths today in the UK alone!, in new york numbers are..." Mark watches the TV and turns the volume down lightly, he doesn't know whether believing all this news stuff is such a good idea, he realises he can't go back home now till all of this has died down, he's stranded in California all by himself, sure he has some friends here but nothing compared to Howard or Gary.

Gary...

Gary Barlow...

Mark hasn't spoken to Gary in weeks, he's seen more of the crooner sessions he's been doing online on Instagram and loves every single one of them, it's such a good idea that Gary's being productive and making everyone happy whilst staying indoors, it warms his heart. The other day Gary did a session with Howard which was nice to see, However they still haven't spoken and Mark still wonders if Gary will ever ask him to do a session with him. 

"Who am I kidding?, he doesn't want me, he has better people to do sessions with" Mark thinks to himself. He's gotta admit though.

He has missed Gary.

An awful lot.

\------------------------------

"Okay so uh... 2 words... wait is it one ?... wait!" Mark acts out some charades that he's playing with his 2,000 audience on Instagram, to be honest he's having a ball of a time doing it ! Everyone saying such nice things to him, he's even spoken to a few viewers too and they've been awfully polite and well mannered to him.

"So i'm gonna check out now, I hope you all stay safe, we'll beat this thing I know it, chow all" Mark smiles at the camera and saves his live to Instagram in case anyone wants to watch it later.

Mark flops back onto his bed and scrolls through his phone, he takes a glance at Instagram and then a little bit of Twitter, he's not much of a social media fan but he's bored beyond bored and has nothing else to do, besides go to the shop for essential needs, but he has everything in the house food wise anyways.

Mark cuddles up to his pillows on his double king sized bed and take a quick nap, that nap then turns into 20 minutes, then later it becomes an hour. He wakes up by hearing his phone vibrating on his quilt. He blinks his eyes open and picks up his phone, he sees someone wants to Facetime him but can't quite make out the name. He rubs his eyes and sees the name 'Gary Barlow' ringing him. Marks eyes widen.

"Shit!" Mark curses and sits up right, he tries sorting his hair out but it's still such a mess, he really needs that shower right about now.

He's shaking slightly, but has no idea why.

"It's just bloody Gary Barlow... it's fine Markie..." He whispers to himself and answers the call.

And there it is, Mr Barlow, on his screen, seems like he's in his office room sat at his desk, probably recording crooner sessions as usual. He's wearing his specsavers glasses and a checkard blue shirt. He looks...beautiful.

"Hiya mate!, how's it going?!" Gary comes closer to his phone and picks it up with his right hand, smiling bright at Mark though it. 

Mark blushes slightly and mirrors Gary's smile. "Mr Barlow!, I'm alright, how're you?" Mark asks , he notices Gary's slightly exposed hairy chest, which makes him lick his lips on the sly.

Gary nods, "Yeah mate not bad! a little bored yno as things go, how you keeping up over there by yourself?" 

Mark sighs lightly, "Thanks for reminding me" He thinks to himself.

"Not bad, just yno... counting the days as they go by I suppose, I just woke up from a nap actually, I was tired" He adds.

"Oh sorry mate!, I didn't wake you up did I?" Gary raises his eyebrow at Mark slightly.

"Nono!, you didn't, your fine, I mean it's fine!" Mark reassures Gary and blushes slightly.

Mark coughs lightly then looks away, pretending he's looking at the Tv or something, "So what've you been up to then?, I've been watching all your crooner sessions on the socials..." Mark looks back at his phone, at Gary.

"Aw really mate? That's sweet of ya! uhm... I've been doing those yes, I've been replying to alot of emails, I get alot of fan ones that want me to do a session with them for the weekend ones too!" Gary laughs lightly.

"I saw you uh... did one with Howard that was cool" Mark wasn't jealous, he just wondered why Gary never asked him if he wanted to do one with him, maybe he's not as good at singing as he thought. But they're in a famous band, so still, how come he hasn't asked yet?

"That was great that one, the fans loved it, Mr Donald has a brillant voice!" Gary smiles at Mark.

"Yeah..." Mark shifts himself on his bed slightly.

Gary looks at Mark shifting for a moment then tilts his head slightly, "Yno all the fans really want you to join in with me on one of these crooner sessions..." 

Mark looks at his phone, "Really?..."

"Mhm hmm..." Gary nods. "I think it'd be alot of fun mate.." Gary adds.

"But you already did Shine with... Olly..." Mark says, he was a little disappointed when he saw that specific Crooner session, he thought Gary would of asked him to do Shine with him.

"Aw mate we don't have to do Shine!, I'm doing a bunch of songs yno?, Elton, Beatles!..." Gary trails off a little.

Mark sighs a little, the truth is he just wants to be there, at home, in the uk, he wants to be with Gary. He wants to record a session with Gary in his studio office, not over on the other side of the bloody world on their phones. He wants to be physically there with him.

Mark misses him an awful lot and it hurts.

"No...., I don't think I want to..." He says and rubs his nose with his other hand lightly.

Gary pauses and looks at Mark for a moment then decides to speak again, "Why not mate?..." Gary simply asks.

"Because I'm clearly not good enough" Mark fusses, he's getting a little annoyed now.

"Oh cmon Marko, you're the best of the best!" Gary says

"Then why didn't you ask me to do Shine with you?! or even speak to me earlier, I know we've both been busy but it would of been nice if you just...at least messaged me, once". Mark sighs lightly.

Gary looks at Mark and just stays completely silent for a few minutes.

He's ruined things, He's messed things up between him and Gary, Mark feels like shit now that he's had a go at Gary, Mark sighs lightly.

"I'm, sorry... it's just everything that's going on in the world right now is really worrying me and the fact I can't even come home hurts alot too, I don't even know when i'll be able to come back, I miss everyone so much, and to be honest I just want to record with you in person Gary, not over the bloody phone, it's not the same..." There it is. Marks said it, how he feels, he might aswell end the call now.

"Mark, you miss me?" Gary finally speaks after a moment and lifts his head up slightly.

Mark moves his fingers away from his phone and looks at Gary on his screen. He swallows thickly and nods, "Yeah... I.. uh do..." He says.

"I miss you too Markie..., I'm sorry I never asked you to do a crooner session earlier and I'm sorry I haven't been messaging you that much, I thought you were far too busy to deal with me" Gary admits.

"I thought you were too busy for me too..." Mark frowns lightly.

"Seems like this lockdown is getting to both of us ey?..." Gary smiles softly.

Mark chuckles lightly "Yeah....." He accidently takes a screenshot and his phone makes a noise. Gary gets a notification to tell him Mark has taken a screenshot.

Gary reads the notification on his phone and grins lightly "Saving this to your collection ey Markie? How romantic..." Gary chuckles lightly, he can see Mark going bright red in the face already.

"Uh sorry! I don't know how to use these bloody things...." Mark groans lightly.

"You mean phones?..." Gary teases.

Mark rolls his eyes at Gary's response but he can't help smiling "Yes... phones".

"So uh... what'd you wanna do now?... Or are you-" Mark gets cut off by Gary.

Gary waves a hand at Mark "Nono! I aint busy mate..., trust me, it's like bloody 9pm!" Gary laughs lightly.

"Yeah well I know what you're like, working till the sun's up" Mark smiles and laughs with Gary.

Their laughter dies down after awhile then Gary gets a brilliant Idea.

Gary grins at Mark.

Mark sees that look In Gary's eyes and swallows thickly, this is his bloody mate for christ sake! 

"I have an idea of what we can do to pass the time.." Gary says quietly, but Mark is still able to hear him through his phone.

"Uh... what's that Mr Barlow?...." Mark thinks he knows but he still doesn't know what might happen yet. Mark unconscionably snakes a hand down to his jeans and rubs himself lightly, he has no idea he's even doing it and luckily for him, Gary has no idea he's even doing it.

"We should play truth or dare..." Gary says.

"What're we bloody teenagers again?" Mark laughs lightly.

Gary just carries on giving him that beady look in his eyes, Gary must really want to play.

"Okay sure sure..., we can play.." Mark says and rubs himself a bit more, he blushes now as he feels somewhat pleasure from what he's doing, finally realising.

"Okay i'll ask you first, hmm.. truth or dare Markie?..." Gary asks.

"Hmm... Dare!" Mark says and smiles at Gaz.

Gary thinks for a moment, "I dare you to do that elephant noise that you can do, it's wicked mate!" Gary says.

Mark rolls his eyes, "Christ sake not again, It hurts me throat doing that!!" Mark protests.

Gary waves his finger at his phone "Ah ah ah... It's a Dare Markie ... or do you forfeit ?..." Gary says.

"Fine ! okay..." Mark makes the elephant noise and Gary ends up loving it, the boys both laughing and enjoying their night together, having being back together again, even if they're not in the same room, has made Mark forget about what's going on in the world right now.

Gary sips his wine and the game of their truth and dare is coming to a close. 

Mark yawns lightly, he is still rubbing himself lightly to the thought of his best mate, his cheeks still flushed pink.

"Okay last one you ask me now Mr Barlow..." Mark smiles and laughs lightly.

"Okay mate okay hang on!" Gary smiles and puts his wine down, he is a little bit tipsy but not drunk.

"Truth or dare..." Gary asks Mark.

"Hmmm, Truth!" Mark says.

"Are you touching yourself right now?..." Gary asks quietly.

Mark instantly turns bright red and his stomach all of a sudden feels knotted, his heart beating abit more than usual.

"Wh-wha-..." Mark stutters.

Gary comes closer to the camera "Because I am Markie..." Gary says.

"Yo-You... are?" Marks whole world is spinning right now, Is Gary just saying this because he's incredibly drunk, wait a second they're both best mates! 

Best mates don't wank off to each other!, do they?...

"Yeah mate... I've missed you alot too, like I said earlier, I promise this isn't the alcohol talking cuz' i've barely had any..." Gary laughs lightly.

Mark begs to differ on that but stays quiet.

"I really like you Marko, I always have..., the truth is I've been way too much of a nervous wreck to call you or even message you, I know it sounds stupid but that's the god honest truth..., I wanted you to be my first on the crooner sessions but I just didn't know how to ask someone as stunning as you..." Gary trails off then stays quiet for a moment, it's now his turn to blush.

"I...I've always liked you Gary, I..." Mark tears up slightly, but he hopes the camera doesn't show it up t hat much. 

"I... I'm sorry, I've been too nervous to message or call you either, it's not all your fault and i'm sorry again for having a go at you earlier, I really... miss you and I just want to be with you in your studio...again..." Mark sighs lightly, he thinks for a moment to himself. He's just told his best mate he actually has feelings towards him , What happens now?...

"Well, seems like when this lockdown thing is all we can see alot more of each other" Gary grins lightly at Mark.

Mark looks up at his phone, "I'd like that, Gaz..." He smiles softly.

"Do you wanna have some fun together then?...." Gary asks Mark casually.

Mark nods slightly.

"Go on then...." Mark says and smiles softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload on this site, please be easy on me, hope you guys enjoyed the story !! :)


End file.
